The Blackwolf Marauders
The Blackwolf Marauders is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Victory Raiders. History The Blackwolf Marauders was founded by Mommawolf and Blackspear on the 18th of July, 2006. After amassing the required fame, they created the flag Victory Raiders on the 26th of July, 2006. Public Statement Blackwolf Marauders was formed to give people a home crew without petty politics and bickering. We're here to have fun and make money, not have petty squabbles over who said what to whom. You don't have to like everyone. You DO have to be civil and honorable.. If you can live with that, contact any officer to join the madness Crew Rules #Have FUN. nuff said. #*Always* ask permission to board (PTB) before hopping on a ship, even one in port. #Follow orders. When you are on a station, stay there unless TOLD to move. *gunners are an exception to this* Failure to do so can result in planking, docking of pay and possible dismissal from the crew. #On board ship is - not - the place for lazing, trading or challenges. Do them on land. #Team in swordfight or rumble. To team look at the opposing side. the one outlined in white is the one you are targeting. look to the left of their head, you will see dots. in swordfight, 2 or 3 is good. 1 is bad, team up with someone. 4 is very bad, move to another team. Rumble is exactly the opposite, you want 4 or more per team. #When boarding a ship, never take a station another pirate is standing at. It's rude at best, and may get you planked. #Whining, griping and giving orders by anyone NOT an officer of the crew may be grounds for planking. If you have a suggestion, /tell the officer in charge of the sail. #NEVER leave the puzzle or the vessel in battle. Even if you are eliminated, stay and watch. leaving gives the bots a free hit on those remaining Promotion Requirements Pirate- must be a subscriber. Officer- To be considered for officer, a Pirate must show responsibility and the ability to follow basic crew rules and be willing to learn further. Should have at least 2 piracy skills with ratings of distinguished or better, have practiced bnav with the navy, and undergo officer training with the Captain and/or senior officers. Officers may run a pillage for crew only, but should not sail without at least another officer, preferably a senior, on board, and must be active on the crew forums. Fleet Officer- meet all officer requirements and should additionally have at least 3 piracy skills with ratings of respected or better, and have shown proof of bnav ability and have earned the trust of the captain and senior crew members Senior Officer- must meet all Officer and Fleet Officer requirements, should additionally have solid or better in at least 3 piracy skills, with ratings of respected or better, and have earned the trust of the Captain and other Senior Officers. Crew Stalls ; *Mommawolf's Distilling Stall *Mommawolf's Weaving Stall *Mommawolf's Tailoring Stall ; *Good as Grog *When Brigs Fly ; *Eddies in our Black Currant *Orrorin's Furnishing Stall ; *Mellio's Ironworking Stall *Lock N Load ; *Repent or Dye ; *Leiana's Furnishing Stall External Links Victory Raiders flag website